The Fleeting Immortal
by cinder16
Summary: Kakuzu gets tired of Hidan's incessive nagging and decides to partner him up with the first person he sees. Unfortunetly for Deidara, he came in at the wrong time and place. For the next two weeks, Dei and Hidan have to learn to "get along". Yaoi, slash!
1. Partners

**(A/N) Rewrote chapters one and two. ^^ Same events, but rewrote to sound better. **

* * *

><p>"Oh, kiss my ass," Hidan yelled at his partner, his loud voice echoing around the 'living room' of the Akatsuki base.<p>

Kakuzu twitched in frustration as Hidan continued to rant for the billionth time that day. Every day it was the same thing. Argue, fight, curse, lose the bounty, and repeat. The stress was starting to get to him. He couldn't kill the bastard so what could he do to the overzealous Jashinist bastard?

"And another thing you old codger-," the white haired immortal continued to rant and yell pointlessly.

Kakuzu clenched his fist under his cloak. There was only so much he could take and he was now at his limit.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.!," Kakuzu screamed, at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in the entire base froze wherever they were standing. Not a single person thought that it was possible for someone like Kakuzu to lose his temper. The masked immortal stared directly at his unusually silent partner. It made him wonder why Hidan hadn't started screaming and cussing back at him. The silver immortal stared blankly back at his partner. He was utterly shocked and had no idea what to do or say.

"Ka….kuzu…," Hidan finally managed chocked out.

Kakuzu glared viciously at the suddenly nervous Jashinist. The beast-like anger boiling inside of him came to its utter limit.

"You heard me," he warned, "or you'll regret it."

Hidan shut his mouth and cowered slightly. He was never scared of anything before, but there was something about Kakuzu's aura that put him on edge. Immortality was Hidan's usual excuse for single-minded recklessness, but with his current partner, that just gave him more time for unending torture. Kakuzu stared at his dumbfounded partner as a thought crossed his mind. He came up with the perfect plan just as his newest pawn walked through the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, un," Deidara said, welcoming the oddly statuette members, "I'm home."<p>

Kakuzu flung around towards the bomber and pointed an accusing finger at him. The masked immortal was determined to get some peace and quiet away from Hidan even if it killed him.

"You," the masked immortal snarled, "You will be Hidan's partner for the next two weeks!"

The bomber raised an eyebrow at the immortal and glanced around at the others. He was sure it was some sort of twisted joke, but the blank expressions on the others faces told him otherwise. Confusion began to muddle the blonde's mind.

"Tobi's already my partner," Deidara argued, "what am I going to do with two, hmm?"

Kakuzu gave a confident grin to both men and laughed heartily, his voice echoing around the room.

"Tobi went with Pein and Konan for a special mission this morning," Kakuzu answered between bouts of laughter, "and Pein left me in charge of you morons."

Deidara bit his lip in frustration. Tobi was gone and he didn't notice? He wondered how that was possible, but something more important caught his attention. Hidan hadn't said a word since he walked into the room. The bomber took a worried glance at the silent immortal and hoped whatever Kakuzu did to him didn't happen to him.

"Did he finally tear out his tongue," Deidara curiously thought, "or did he slice his voice box?"

The masked immortal took another deep breath to signalize another well thought out comment, bringing both men back into reality.

"Hidan," Kakuzu said, his attention directly at his silver haired counterpart, "You'll be bunking with Deidara. Do **NOT** kill him or there will be terrible consequences."

Deidara swallowed reflexively when he heard their 'leaders' latest order. The bomber didn't think that is was possible for Hidan to stop killing for a single day, more or less the next two weeks. He took a peek at his new roommate and marveled at how well he was handling this. Hidan was gawking vacantly at the masked immortal just like he told him the meaning of life. Kakuzu stared down at his watch, shrugged his shoulders, and began to walk off to 'his' room.

* * *

><p>"Go to bed," he ordered over his shoulder at Hidan and Deidara, "It's late and I expect both of you to take care of each of your individual missions."<p>

Deidara growled under his breath as he watched the masked immortal disappear down the hallway. How dare he give him yet another partner? Tobi was a pain in the ass and Sasori…. The bomber stopped when the thought of his old Danna crossed his mind. The painful thought of his demise made him shiver with multiple emotions. He didn't want to face the memories of Sasori and he didn't want to face Hidan's insensitive mouth.

"Hey," The bomber asked tiredly, "You gonna come with me to _our _room or are you gonna just stand there like a deer?"

Hidan stared at the wall where Kakuzu was standing earlier with his mind muddled with uneasy thoughts.

"That was…..He was so….," The Jashinist thought incoherently.

He just couldn't make any sense of what he was thinking or feeling. All he could feel was hot, nervous, and his body felt like he was just electrocuted. That feeling was becoming more common around Kakuzu and he couldn't explain it. Giving his life to Jashin, things like this were just over his head.

"Helloooo….," Deidara sang out, obviously annoyed, "Earth to Hidan! Can you hear me?"

He slumped his shoulders and tilted his blonde head at the Jashinist. Fatigue was setting in and it didn't help that he had just got off a long mission and the clock was ticking at almost eleven o'clock. His body began to ache as he glared tiredly at the tireless immortal. Deidara almost envied the silver haired bastard. Immortality would be a godsend at a time like this. Unfortunately, an artist didn't have time to worry about immortality when life, like his art was fleeting.

After a short thought of immortality, the bomber tired of staring at a dumbfounded immortal and grabbed a hold of his cloak sleeve.

"Just follow me," he ordered simply.

He dragged the immobile immortal behind him, damning the consequences when Hidan came back into reality. He was determined to make this work even if it killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) The first chapter always seems a bit short. XD Oh well, the graphic yaoism will make up for it. :P**


	2. Needing You

**(A/N) Hello, my dear readers! This is the rewrote version of Chapter two. I just couldn't stand the sloppy 1****st**** version and went back to fix it. ****DOES CONTAIN YAOI OR YAOI MOMENTS! ****Start reading if you want the LEMON! :3**

* * *

><p>Deidara drug the Jashinist behind him. He wasn't looking forward to their partnership. The idea of scrubbing blood off the floors didn't appeal to him. For all he knew, the rabid immortal would turn on him during the night. It made him almost not want to go to sleep. The bomber almost felt compelled to ask someone to shoot him now out of sarcasm, but knowing them, they would. He optioned at finding another job or at least a raise, but threw the idea away after seeing how Kakuzu acted earlier.<p>

He pondered the plan of getting a raise. Hell, overtime would be a blessing. Sadly, Kakuzu would kill an entire village for a dollar. Deidara snorted slightly to control a random outburst of laughter. A Grinch like Kakuzu would fight the devil over a nickel. The two men arrived at the bedroom door, bringing the bomber back into his current thoughts. He turned toward the Jashinist and put on his best 'no nonsense' face.

"Don't you dare leave a mess on Danna's bed, dumb ass," he hissed warningly.

Hidan's mind went back into focus as he met Deidara's cobalt gaze. The bomber stared daggers directly into the immortal. He refused to acknowledge his frozen like state and went on one of his normal rampages.

"Fuck you, you blonde prissy, girly man!," He yelled loudly at the smaller man, "And let go of my Jashin damned hand!"

He jerked his hand away from the blonde and pushed past him into their new bedroom. Hidan was damned if he was going to say that Kakuzu's yelling turned him on. The only way he thought of controlling his animal urges was to stay still and hope it stopped before he lost all control. Luckily, the majority of it did. A voice in the back of his head kept screaming at him to 'take him now', 'to pound him into the floor', and 'to fuck him so hard that everything seemed like nothing.' The Jashinist didn't understand anything about himself anymore. Nothing seemed to make any sense. Ever since 'that' mission, Hidan had a hard time controlling himself in certain situations.

"Why do you do this to me," He thought aimlessly, "You could have paid for a village whore."

He strolled over to the bed closest to the wall and laid down. He didn't want to worry about anything except his current mission. He hoped by distracting himself this way, he could amend for losing the abstinence for Lord Jashin and somehow make up for it. The amounts of sacrifices to get into his God's good graces made him shiver involuntarily. He was going to have to most likely kill a whole village or maybe an entire army to make up for it. Hidan shifted on the bed and made the bed's old springs squeak and moan in protest to the change in weight.

The immortal looked around their new room and took in the details. Two beds, two desks, and two dressers. Kakuzu wasn't generous with furnishings by the dingy look of the near junkyard grade furniture. His gaze moved across the room until it settled on a something golden. It took him a moment before he realized that it was his new partner. The blonde sitting at the desk across the room felt the immortals eyes and turned to him, catching his stare. Deidara scowled to keep his tough appearance and gave the immortal the cold shoulder. Hidan watched the blonde man flip his hair off of his shoulder and look away from him. In any language, he knew these signs and he wasn't afraid to say anything about it.

"What in Jashin's name was that, girly man," he barked viciously, "You too god damned good to be looked at?"

Deidara turned toward the immortal and scowled. At this point, Hidan was sure that his new partner was either a hormonal woman in drag or a serious dick with a speech impediment. Maybe it was time to find out once and for all. Sasori wouldn't help them when the bomber first joined so why can't Hidan do it himself? The immortal occupied himself with figuring out a plan to exposing the blonde. In the meantime, Deidara had tired of his partners antics and grabbed some clothes from the near garbage grade dresser and walked toward the bathroom adjoining the bedroom.

"I'm going to take a shower for the night," the bomber said as he passed his partner, "so stay on your side of the room."

* * *

><p>He didn't even wait for the other to answer before he continued to the restroom and locked the door. By the time that the shower started, Hidan was ready to dig up some dirt on his artistic partner. The thought of blackmail gave the immortal joy. He pondered the advantages of having the girly bomber as a slave made him so giddy that he was already searching through drawers before he even noticed it. He dug through multiple pairs of jeans, fishnets, and socks before he got frustrated.<p>

"If I don't find something, I can't make him be my Jashin damned slave!"

The frustration nearly made him scream. The last two drawers he went through didn't have anything he could use. It was all clothes. Hidan squat down to the bottom drawer and yanked it open. Papers and small pouches of clay lined the drawer, making the immoral cringe. It was just normal crap to him. He pouted in frustration and stood back up. Hidan heard a small ripping noise as he moved. Bits of string and cloth unraveled at the Jashinist's shoulder and side seam. He damned the horribly made cloak and he damned the Jashin damned man who made it.

"Jashin damn it all!," He barked in anger.

He was appalled that Kakuzu was so cheap that he refused to double stitch their clothes. Hidan tore the rest of his cloak off and dropped it on the floor. The threadbare cloak had been fixed so many times that it was useless to even try again. The immortal shoved the bottom dresser drawer shut with his foot and looked around the room.

"I wonder if the blonde pansy has an extra cloak?," He asked himself.

He continued to dig through the closets until something red and black caught his eye. It hung barely visible under the mattress of his new bed. A satisfied grin crossed his features as he yanked the out the dirty cloak. He was surprised that he didn't notice it before. Finally, his new partner was actually good for something. The Jashinist didn't inspect the tattered cloak before tossing it over himself and adjusting it across his battle hardened muscles. It didn't fit like his old one at all. The length of it stopped at his knees and the sleeves stopped in torn bits barely below his biceps. He adjusted the cloak until something odd, but somehow memorable caught his attention. He raised his arm, smelled the cloak, and noticed an oddly familiar scent. The immortal couldn't place where he had smelled this scent before. He just knew it was here somewhere. He indulged his thoughts into figuring it out. After a few minutes he found out that what he smelled was blood and-and Oak.

* * *

><p>HIDAN!," a man's voice yelled out, making the immortal almost jump out of his skin.<p>

He jerked toward the voice yelling at him and stared curiously at the jean clad bomber.

"Take it off NOW!," he ordered, his blonde hair dripping water down his shoulders and chest.

The viciousness in his tone made Hidan's body electrify similar to Kakuzu. He was tempted to be nice and do as he was asked, but his usual demeanor said differently.

"What if I don't," he snickered at the shorter man, "you gonna whine or better yet, you gonna blow me up?"

Deidara kept glancing from the cloak and back up at the man wearing it. A victorious grin spread across Hidan's face. He thought he had won, but that was far from the truth. Deidara just had other plans. Instead of yelling, the bomber stood a short few inches in front of Hidan and stared at his feet plainly before making his next move. The towering height the immortal had over the bomber didn't have any effect on his next move. Deidara simply moved closer to the Jashinist and wrapped his arms around his body into a tight hug.

"Why do you have to be so complicated?," Deidara asked with his face buried into the immortals chest.

Hidan's body froze like it had when he was getting yelled at by Kakuzu. The effect became somehow worse with the blonde than with his own partner. He had no idea how to react to the man holding him or the feeling of something stiffening between his legs. Sure he got turned on, but at a hug instead of something that would normally suit his masochist behavior? It was unheard of. To accommodate the growing problem, he clamped his knees together and stared at the top of the blonde's damp head.

"I hate you," the bomber continued, his grip tightening on the others ribcage, "why do you enjoy hurting me with this?"

Confusion muddled Hidan's mind. What did he mean? Kakuzu's the one too cheap to double-stitch the damned cloaks! Deidara released his hold and moved them to the Jashinists back. He pressed his hands against the taller mans upper back and tilted his head against his chest. Tears stung the corners of the bomber's eyes. He looked into the violet gaze staring curiously down at him. Hidan saw the hurt expression on his face and shivered. The only thing he could think to do was act like his old self.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, damn it?," He barked, trying to sound intimidating.

Deidara closed his eyes and laid still against the others chest. Tears dripping down the bombers face, while he smiled lightly like he had just heard something that soothing. Hidan however, was a nervous wreck. He had no idea what to do. Hell, no one in the Akatsuki would know what to do if this happened to them.

"Hmm…you sound just like him," Deidara cooed, his voice and body more at ease.

A blush burned the immortal's cheeks. What in the hell did he mean by that?

"Even in Danna's cloak, you're such an asshole, un- but your heart beats just like his used to."

Realization dumbfounded the Jashinist. This was Sasori's cloak? He both cursed and prayed to his God in as many languages that he knew for an answer to his current dilemma. He knew that Sasori died a little more than a month ago after fighting a pink haired girl and then was replaced by Tobi, but what he didn't know was that Sasori could have had a relationship with the blonde artist. Hidan hoped his partner's actions were caused by grief. It was the only explanation that he could come up with. Dei pushed closer to Hidan's body, his hip rubbing dangerously against the stiff mound of flesh he was desperately trying to keep hidden from the world.

"G….get off o…of me," he stuttered to the smaller man, "You're be…being such a p...pansy."

For a third time, the bomber moved his hands. The mouthed appendages slid down Hidan's ribs and onto his hips. Dei lifted his head up off the others chest and stared him down, eye to eye.

* * *

><p>"Fuck you," he spat out in a devilishly seductive tone.<p>

All the priests in the world would crumble at those words. Hidan was no exception. His legs felt weak, but his libido felt strong. The tear and grief filled gaze of the bomber stayed on him like glue.

"Please," the blonde begged, staring directly into the others eyes, "I need you to be my Danna….at least for tonight."

The immortal man swallowed back a lump in his throat that threatened to choke him. He wasn't sure if the relationship they had was caused by grief or by sexual need. Either way, his need was getting stronger as the seconds ticked by. Instead of dealing with his shaking legs, the Jashinist simply sunk down on the edge of what used to be Sasori's bed and was shocked at what he heard. The blonde man slid to his knees and nuzzled the others leg.

"You need me as much as I need you, hmm," he huskily stated.

Dei eyed Hidan's crotch and smiled deeply. The immortal's blushed shyly. Whatever blood he had began coursing to his manhood.

"Let me help you," Deidara seductively answered, "I just miss playing with a hard dick."

The bomber pulled off the hidden eye scope and arched his body up to meet Hidan's pants. The immortal was frozen in shock He was stuck watching whatever Deidara was going to do to him. He licked his lips and using his teeth, he unzipped the immortals jeans. Hidan's hard dick sprung out of its tight confines. Dei looked it over like a he stuck in the Sahara for a week and Hidan's dick was the only water for miles. The blonde ran a manicured finger down the vein and kissed the hardened organ. He wasn't shy when it came to this piece of art.

After the tiny kisses across the man's shaft, he continued by slowly licking and toying with the immortal by the tender flicks of his own well trained tongue. Hidan let out a low, throaty groan and leaned back slightly. This feeling was new to him. Kakuzu never sucked cock and when he did something pleasant, it was usually after inflicting pain. The sheer ecstasy made his world melt away.

"Oh Jashin," he groaned out.

Dei smiled and took the swollen appendage into his own mouth, leaving his hands to lick and tease the man's balls. He nibbled and sucked until he felt it throb throughout his entire mouth. Hidan was already panting and had a hold of the blonde's hair in his own lust induced bliss. He was near cuming and Dei was going to make it a blast if it killed him. He groaned happily and slid his mouth further down the shaft, deep throating him. The immortal threw his head back and gasped. His grip on the blonde locks tightened as orgasm rolled off of his body. His body tremored like he had never felt before.

"Hmpf," Deidara valiantly teased, "I told you, you needed me,"

The bomber licked the remnants of the others seed off his lips happily. The combination of satisfaction and exhaustion fell upon both of them. Hidan laid back onto his newish bed and stared at the ceiling. His partner soon joined him and cuddled to his side peacefully.

"Thank you," the blonde tiredly said, "for accepting me when I needed you."

Hidan had a million questions buzzing in his mind, but his worn body wiped out any coherent thought he had. All he cared about was sleep. He had a mission in the morning and with Kakuzu as Leader, he's want it done early. It had no problem with being held after sex or anything sexual. He just wished Kakuzu would try it sometime.

"Go to sleep, dumbass," The Jashinist yawned out, forgetting his own judgment.

Deidara complied, without argument.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) A little copy and paste on the end, but I iz too tired to rewrite that part. :P Soon I'll write chapter three. Please tell me this version is a little better or not. I tried anyway. XD**


End file.
